jake
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: this is the only place i culd saay itt


Jake says:

**i've had the same thing done**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_for ur tounsles?_

_and.. i believe you._

_ok. S im going to be ok then._

Jake says:

**you'll be perfectly fine**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_ok._

Jake says:

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

Jake says:

**whats with the heart**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_nothing._

_I do that with everyone._

Jake says:

**okey dokey**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_yeah_

Jake says:

**Kate is bugging me**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_aww_

Jake says:

**she wants me to play dolls. i played tea party with her for 2 hours earlier**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_wow_

_why dont you play with her?_

Jake says:

**its fun at first. and i love my sisters so much. but tea party is not my favourite game to play**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_Yeah._

_Does she make you dress up for the tea part?_

_ârty?_

_party'_

Jake says:

**yes**

**she puts a princess dress on,and i have to wear my mickey mouse shirt**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_'smiles a lot' wow_

Jake says:

**its cool**

**its a light blue, and mickey is sorta drawn on. if that makes sence**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_i get it_

Jake says:

**lol**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_what time is it where you are?_

Jake says:

**11:17**

**am**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_ok._

_don't you have school?_

Jake says:

**nope**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_you dont?_

Jake says:

**no**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_why not?_

Jake says:

**i have social problems. and i cant be in a room with more then 5 people. i panic**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_oh. Thats ok._

Jake says:

**i get taught from home**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_oh_

_ok._

_outside looking in I tht song. Its totally me._

Jake says:

**yeah**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_im just wondering.... but_

_If i ever killed myself...how would you feel do you think?_

Jake says:

**i have no idea**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_ok_

Jake says:

**excuse me, lunch is ready**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_ohh ok._

Jake says:

**woont be long babes**

Tasha, Boys are so much trouble/Why do i fall for the jerks? says:

_okk_

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_i will have to go soon_

_hii_

_hi_

Jake says:

**hey**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

Jake says:

**me and kate made up a new gam**

**e**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_whats it called?_

Jake says:

**pillow**

**pillow jump**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_ahh, how do you play?_

Jake says:

**she jumps on my bed and i get a pillow and hit her legs hard nd she falls in the sky**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_ok_

_nice_

_sounds like fun._

Jake says:

**it is. it makes her giggle a lot, and i love it when she giggles**

**it just makes my day**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_Yeah._

Jake says:

**and im trying to get really close to my sisters**

**like, closer then anyone else can**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_yeh_

Jake says:

**because.....my mum....shes.....ill**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_ohh_

Jake says:

**doctor said she wont be here for next christmas**

TashaI like him. Wow. JOnah, Lmao! says:

_oh, jakehugs you_

Jake says:

***hugs back* and i want my isteres to know im not going anywhere**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_Yes._

_Im so sorry'Kisses your forhead im so so sorry._

Jake says:

***touches forehead. then looks confused***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_doesnt look at you_

Jake says:

***turns your head to face me* why, why did you do that?**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_I dunno._

_I don't know._

Jake says:

**ok then *smile***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_smiles, slightly_

Jake says:

***tucks a peice of your hair behind you ear***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_'looks at you' _

Jake says:

***looks back***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_'cant think of anything to say'_

Jake says:

***wants tosay whats inside***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_'Moves closer to you slightly, wanting to tell you what i feel'_

Jake says:

***puts hand over yours* i.....*panics* accidently put my hand on yours *moves it away and turns away from you feeling embarrased***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_frowns_

_'tries to think of how to tell you how i feel'_

Jake says:

***walks over to window and sees kate playing in the back yard***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_'follows you to the window, Dying to tell you how i feel'_

Jake says:

***sees you next to me and smiles and goes red***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_hand moves slightly closer to yours.'_

Jake says:

***looks at your hand, then back to kate***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_wants to take ur hand_

Jake says:

***runs a hand through my hair and sigs***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_'tries to say something, but nothing comes out'_

Jake says:

***turns around from window***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_'an't say anything, too embarassed and nervous'_

Jake says:

***tried to break the silence* you've got nice skin**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_looks at you, and smiles, blushing' thanks...erm..so do you._

Jake says:

**yeah**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_uhh...well.....Thats from harry potter._

Jake says:

**i know**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles* says:

_are you saying what i think your saying?_

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

_looks at you_

Jake says:

***oos back8 ht do you tink im saying?**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

_'doesnt want to say, incase im wrong..' Uh..well...uhh....erm..._

_blushes'_

Jake says:

***laughs slightly then looks at you. waits a few moments, then puts arms around you to hug you***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

_' wraps arMs around your neck to hug you' /'ant think of how to tell you what i feel/what i thought you meant'_

Jake says:

***pull back and looks at you* what do you think i mean?**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

'blushes more,' Uh..well.....I just..........uhh....

'feels stupid to think of what you might mean'

erm...well...

Harry said that to ginny, and he likes her.

Jake says:

***doesnt smile. but winks***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

gets confused

Jake says:

***winks again***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

'still doesnt get it...' Erm.....Do you...uhhh...well...

'goes red'

Jake says:

***leans towardyou slowly, nd then kisses your heek softly and gently. then pullsback hoping you know what i mean***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

'smiles at you, happily'

I get it now.'mutters'

Jake says:

**good. *goes red. and wants to cry***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

'WAnts to say that i feel the same way..but is too shy'

Jake says:

***shakes head and waks over to punhing bag and attacks it***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

stares at you, cant say anything'

Jake says:

***stops punching* im sorry**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

'feels like crying' itsss o-ok

(B r B)

Jake says:

**you just dont get it**

**look, i like you. but, im affraid i'll hurt you**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

please, jake.

..

how would you hurt me?

Jake says:

**i'd brake your heat**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

how?

Jake says:

**if we go out then i leave you**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

and you most likly would.

but

what if i dont care about being hurt?

Jake says:

**you say that. and we both know it would hurt**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

I know. But.... I'Ve been hurt a lot.

I dont care if i would hurt. I wouldn't feel it. Im too broken. It would go to where allmy pain is, and one day come to me.

Jnah did this exact same thing yesterday to me, jake.

Jake says:

**im sorry. but i've always been affraid about hurting girls**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

your doing it so you cant hurt me. But by doing this....It hurts.

you think ..by not being with me it will..not hurt.

Jake says:

**i know it hurts. but i've never had a girlfriend. i wouldnt know what to do**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

look.

I like you..a lot.

wether you hurting me, is beyond me. But....

I want o be with you

PLease...

I dont want us to be like me n jonah.

Jake says:

**i know**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

please..

Jake says:

**are you begging**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

depends.

i mean

If its not what u want

if im not..what you want

then..ok..

Jake says:

**i dont like girls that beg**

**they stike me as clingy girls**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

im not beggin tho am i?

if you dont want me thats fine.

I would deal with it

its ur choice.

Jake says:

**well, we just met**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

i know. and its not as tho we lvie near each other.

Jake says:

**but we can always give it a try**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

true

up to u tho

Jake says:

**let me sleep on it**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

oh

ok

whatever ur choice

I will always be here

as a friend.

Jake says:

**ok babes**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

maybe..one day....

nevermind

Jake says:

**i want us to be together. i know your too young for me**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

i dont care about age.

soo...

i want us together too.

Jake says:

**hello**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

hi?

Jake says:

**its kati**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

oh

Jake says:

**kate**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

hi

Jake says:

**who are you**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

im .

Jake says:

**do you love my brother**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

Yes.

Jake says:

**well hes mine and anitas brother not yours**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

not as a brother, kate.

Jake says:

**well i love him mroe then you do**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

Yu love him as a brother

Jake says:

**yes because he is my big brother**

**i love him more then anyone**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

in that way, im not saying i love him more than u do, kate. IMs aying i love him, in a different way.

Jake says:

**ok. do you have a mommy?**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

yes

Jake says:

**mine is in bed again**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

oh

Jake says:

**she doesnt stay up anymore. and when she does shes in her jammys and lays on sofa**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

ohh

where's jake, kate?

Jake says:

**anita is crying and he went to make sure shes ok**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

ok.

do u believe i love ur brohter, kate?

Jake says:

**yes**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

.

Jake says:

**et**

**but im little and i dont kno about love yet**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

Yeah

i honestly dont either.

alli know is i lvoe him

Jake says:

**i know. but he is my brother. and if you hurt my brother, ill hurt you so hard it'll make your insides hurt**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

i wont hurt him.

Jake says:

**good**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

ok

Jake says:

**i want a daddy**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

oh

why do u want a daddy?

Jake says:

**no one will play ball with me**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

i would. If i wasthere i would.

Jake says:

**jake does, but only if were at the beach and he has his shirt off and his shorts on, and hestops playing when a girl is talking to him. and he is normally acting cool. and the girl is always in a bikini and starts messing with her hair**

**then i grab his hand and ask to go home**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

sick at that

im sorry

Jake says:

**i dont like when that happens. sometimes girls ust wave and act silly**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

r flriting with him.

Jake says:

**whats that?**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

its when someone llikes someone they flirt. r sometimes flriting s do only for HT guys.

s'

Girls'

Jake says:

**oh**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

i dont like those s who flrit wit him.

Jake says:

**i dont either**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

i feel jealous.

Jake says:

**little green monster**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

yes. like that.

Jake says:

**ok. jake is back**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

ok

Jake says:

**he is rocking anita**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

oh ok. nice talking to you kate

Jake says:

**hey**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

hi

is anita ok?

Jake says:

**yeh**

**she just dropped her blanket and got upset. so shes having a cuddle**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

did u read what kate n i put???

Jake says:

**yes**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

oh

ok

ool

erm

Yeah

she sure doesnt want me hruting u

Jake says:

**no she doesnt**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

n i dont either.

so..are u gonna sleep on ur decision?

Jake says:

**yes**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

ohh ok.

'fake smile'

Jake says:

**look, about those flirty girls, ignore them**

**im just hot alright?**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

'frowns'

fine

bexxi kept saying were good for each other

Jake says:

**maybe shes right**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

maybe.

SHe might be.

can u join my webcsite?

its ok if u dont.

Jake says:

**erm, if you want me to**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

id like you to. you dont have to.

.com/

Jake says:

**sure first**

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

huh?

Jake says:

**idk**

**i mean sure cna**

**can***

Tasha...... Aww, Jake*huggles*Jake, you got nice skin too says:

thnks

Jake says:

**np**


End file.
